No quiero morir
by NickAlex
Summary: FanFic one-shot especial Halloween. La siguiente historia tratará de explicar el porqué de semejante cambio en aquel extraño cyborg. La desesperación por recuperar algo que le sacaron, lo llevará a buscar una solución sin importar nada. Ambientado después de TwinSanity.


Lo que sigue a continuación es una de las ideas más raras para un fic pero, al ver tanta _cosa_ dando vuelta por ahí, me decidí a publicarlo. La verdad, no sé si esto asusta o si tiene algún sentido, así que se lo dejo en sus manos, lectores.

Disclaimer: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a Activision, desgraciadamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

No, no lo podía creer cuando lo escuché pero, por lo menos, la noticia _cerró el círculo_. ¿ _Por lo menos_ , dije? No era un detalle menor, sino todo lo contrario: era cuestión de vida o muerte. Para ser precisos, recibí la noticia de que me quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida.

Al principio, aquellas palabras de mi doctor me causaron una gran depresión y, para no arruinarle la vida a mis compañeros de equipo, no les dije ni una palabra al respecto. Para que no me preguntaran, me ausenté en cada reunión y traté de evitarlos a toda costa. Pero sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Tenía que decirles y facilitó esta decisión el hecho de que quizá lo estaba aceptando.

Un día, cuando mis socios me llenaron la contestadora con sus mensajes o, más bien sus preguntas y amenazas de cierto cejudo, los llamé y llegué al Iceberg Lab en lo que dura una teletransportación. No sabía por qué tanto insistían en reunirnos cada tanto, si nuestros planes iban de mal en peor. Mientras iba por los pasillos, me crucé con cierta chica de cabello corto llamada Nina, quien primero me lanzó una mirada amenazadora y me preguntó dónde estuve de mala manera. Le dije que responderé a todas sus preguntas durante la reunión y ella me condujo amablemente hacia ese lugar, aunque no era necesario porque lo conocía.

La sala de reuniones era igual a la que tienen los importantes empresarios ya que, como ellos, nuestro plan era dominar al mundo. Era, porque cambió radicalmente por culpa de Cortex a _destruir a los Bandicoot_ y, aunque los demás intentamos retomar el plan principal, estos marsupiales mutados lograban frustrarlo de todos modos. La gran habitación contaba con una larga mesa, con un descuidado ventanal al fondo, y quienes estaban allí, Nefarious Tropy y Nitrus Brio, se habían ubicado cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. Los saludé primero mientras que ellos me respondieron sin ánimos y los cuatro nos quedamos esperando a quien siempre llegaba tarde por razones diversas.

—Con que por fin llegas —exclamó el de los relojes con cierto desprecio cuando Cortex se apareció, empujando ambas puertas y cerrándolas con todo el ruido posible y por haber; nadie se acordaba de ponerle aceite a las bisagras.

—¡Dejen de acusarme si aquí el único que merece eso es N. Gin por haber faltado! —se defendió el amarillento mientras iba directo hacia una de tantas sillas. Una vez en su lugar, me miró enfadado—. ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios vienes a hacerte el misterioso?

—Pues verán —comencé diciendo pero no sabía cómo empezar así que apenas pensé en lo que les iba a decir—, la cosa es que yo… Nicholas Alexander Gin, renuncio al N Team.

Se armó semejante revuelo luego de lo que dije y todos comenzaron a preguntar cosas al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose el ambiente en un mar de voces incoherentes que taladraría la cabeza a cualquiera. Obviamente, no los entendía y por poco casi les iba a gritarles para que se callaran, o para que vayan por turnos, pero me mantuve en silencio hasta que ellos se tranquilizaran. Después de un tiempo, Nina me comentó que nunca había escuchado mi nombre completo, pero su tío la interrumpió vociferando como el ogro que era.

—¡No puedes renunciar! Hicimos un acuerdo que duraría hasta la muerte —pronunció mostrando sus dientes como un perro mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa, como si esta fuera la responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera tan así —respondí tratando de recordar aquel día del supuesto juramento y me acordé que él nunca había dicho nada de eso, sin embargo, no quería entrar a discusión—. Pero, en ese caso, entonces les anuncio que quieran o no me iré del equipo en poco tiempo porque que me quedan unos seis meses de vida.

Mis socios sabían que con eso no se jugaba y creo que me creyeron de una sin chistar; por eso se mantuvieron en silencio, moviendo la vista hacia quien sabe. Les entregué mis estudios médicos, los cuales dictaminaban tumor inoperable en la cabeza, para que no dudaran y nadie me dirigió la palabra por largo rato, así que volví a hablarles.

—No quería decirles; creo que era mejor idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Mejor idea? —gritó el de la frente marcada—. Aunque no lo parezca, ¡somos un equipo, carajo! Y, por lo tanto, es obligación decir estas cosas, por más terribles que sean.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, N-N-N. Gin? —preguntó el de los tornillos a lo Frankenstein.

No sabía qué contestar; me sorprendió el hecho de que mis compañeros se preocuparan tanto por esto y me entristecí de verdad. Nunca lo había considerado pero acá tenía amigos.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Brio? —interrumpió Neo—. Si yo soy médico; yo lo voy a operar.

Otro alboroto surgió, discutiendo que eso era mala idea pero el barbón se defendía, como si fuera el mejor en el mundo. Cuando estaba a punto de pedirles que cerraran el pico, Nefarious fue la voz de la razón que le hizo recordar al supuesto médico las veces en que sus operaciones salieron mal. Fue algo doloroso pensar que, por su culpa, Nina terminó con esas manos mecánicas y no tanto con Crunch, pero igual el Bandicoot tuvo que hacerse unos tratamientos al implantarle un poco mal su brazo metálico. De nuevo el aterrador silencio; y aproveché ese momento para responder por fin a la pregunta de Nitrus.

Les expliqué que me ausentaría por un buen tiempo, para que se hagan la idea de que ya no estaré más, sólo para recorrer cada rincón de este planeta buscando una cura. Al ver sus caras, les dije que podría venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando pero parece que eso no era suficiente para ellos. No podía creerlo; me hacía suponer que me extrañarían pero, me parece, que eso fue exagerado. Intenté levantar un poco los ánimos comunicándoles que no se hicieran problema y que seguramente habrá alguna solución. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo porque lo siguiente que les comenté era como una especie de despedida: que a pesar de que fracasamos innumerables veces como equipo, el N Team fue lo mejor que me pasó.

Lo arruiné con eso último, así que cambié el tema diciéndoles más o menos lo que iba a hacer. Como en algunos casos sucedía, no iba a obligar a nadie a llevar a cabo lo que siempre quería hacer y no podía por diversas razones. Tampoco iba a ir a reuniones con gente en la misma condición. Nada de eso; yo sólo me ocuparía de mis asuntos, aunque me acompañarían mis marineros. Por un momento, mis compañeros no estaban de acuerdo pero les propuse que se quedaran aquí por si los Bandicoot intentaban algo; qué excusa más estúpida, me dije.

No quería alargar más la reunión, así que me fui despidiendo como si los volvería a ver al día siguiente y, mientras iba hacia la salida, mi enfermedad quiso tomar protagonismo. De por sí ya estaba acostumbrado a que me doliera la cabeza muy seguido, pero la puntada que sentí fue más fuerte con que me llevé ambas manos hacia allí, como si eso pudiera calmarme. Eso no fue todo; las piernas dejaron de responderme con lo que sencillamente hizo que viajara directo al piso y me quedé ahí hasta que se me pasara. Fueron unos minutos que parecieron horas mientras que estaban mis colegas a mi alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente podríamos decir que todo volvió a la normalidad con lo que aproveché para irme de una buena vez por todas. Ellos parecían que tenían algo para decirme pero ninguno dijo nada. Fue así que regresé al acorazado, específicamente en mi habitación, para comenzar la investigación vía web, aunque eso era sólo el principio. Por algún tiempo, nada pasaba hasta que busqué en terapias _alternativas_ , las cuales parecían ser sacadas de cuentos de hadas. La búsqueda no iba para nada bien así que decidí descansar un poco de eso, si es que podía.

Algo que no me esperaba era que después de una semana, mis compañeros tenían algo para decirme así que volvimos a la oscura sala de reuniones. Esta vez yo fui el último en llegar; de nuevo me ocurrió un imprevisto que obviamente no lo comenté con ellos. Lo primero que hicieron ellos fue mirarme de manera extraña, como si vieran algo feo. No era que yo viviera en una realidad falsa; sabía bien que me estaba pareciendo más a un muerto con el correr de los días. Ellos me siguieron con la mirada hasta que tomé asiento, quedándome del lado del frente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —les pregunté al ver que ellos no se decidían a comenzar a hablar.

—Verás, N. Gin… —se animó Neo a romper el silencio aunque esto no duró mucho. Se lo veía con dudas o algo nervioso pero al rato tomó valor y volvió a hablar—. Estamos de acuerdo que estás haciendo un poco mal las cosas.

—¿A qué se refieren? —interrogué confundido pero mis amigos no respondieron al instante.

—Pensamos que deberías dejar de buscar una cura que quizá no exista —tomó la palabra Nefarious con cierta severidad en su tono de voz—. Lo que haces es perder tu tiempo.

—¿Eso es lo que creen? —pregunté medio enojado, con lo que ellos asintieron con apenas fuerzas y al mismo tiempo, también acordaron en eso—. ¿Y qué debería hacer entonces?

—Te hicimos una cita con una terapia de grupo —habló la chica levantando un poco la voz.

Debían estar bromeando. ¿Yo, contándoles a desconocidos lo que me pasa? ¡Ni hablar! No le veía la utilidad a eso. Por supuesto que les dije lo que pensaba acerca de eso a mis colegas y ahí les estaba avisando que no iría por más que ellos me suplicaran y me recompensarían con lo que sea. Quería irme, no me estaba sintiendo bien, y debe ser por eso que finalmente accedí cuando dijeron que no me molestarían más con otra cosa. Ellos se salieron con la suya, me pasaron la dirección y otros datos, y justamente era en el mismo lugar donde Crash y Cortex hicieron su terapia de pareja; eso no me alentó.

Aquel día llegó, desgraciadamente, y no me dio importancia el hecho de que quizá asustara a las personas que se cruzarían en mi camino yendo a ese lugar en la ciudad. Dejando a esa bata de laboratorio que odiaba tanto en el guardarropa, me fui hasta allá en una de mis naves que se convierten en un automóvil, llevando algo más casual y prácticamente de negro. Por suerte, desde el puerto en que dejé al acorazado hasta el lugar de la reunión fue un rápido viaje, y dejé el auto cerca de un edificio de varios pisos. Estaba llegando con el tiempo justo, así que fui directo hacia la sala donde tenía que ir.

Una vez ahí, había unas pocas personas se ubicaron en un círculo de sillas, el cual también formé y me puse a mirar el piso porque parecía que ellos nunca vieron un cyborg. Pasaron los minutos y sólo dos personas más se agregaron a la ronda, incluyendo al terapeuta. Cuando este se presentó, en ese momento levanté la vista para ver a esa gente deprimida, de varias edades. Nunca estuve en una terapia, por eso no vi venir que también los demás debíamos presentarnos, diciendo nombre, ocupación, algo sobre la enfermedad, y qué esperamos sacar de esta reunión. Quería irme, así que no le vine con mentiras.

―Soy Nicholas. Soy un científico malvado. Me enteré hace poco y sólo me quedan unos meses. No le veo lo útil a esto y sólo vine para quedar bien con unos amigos.

Se suponía que la habitación debía estar llena de conversaciones, pero lo que había en este momento fue un silencio que parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Mientras tanto, esperaba algún comentario acerca de que aquello fue sólo una broma o que me había equivocado de salón, de que aquí no estaba el psiquiatra. No ocurrió nada de eso y, luego de que el médico se acomodara la garganta, siguió adelante con su itinerario de actividades, ignorando lo que dije hace rato. Al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba pasando por la hora más aburrida de mi vida; superaba incluso esos momentos en que estaba recuperándome en el hospital.

Por fin acabó esa primera sesión, y tomé la decisión de que jamás volvería. Una vez afuera, no fui directo al auto, sino que quise pasear un rato para conocer la ciudad, ya que estaba aquí. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y, al final, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando opté por caminar por ahí cuando me estaba sintiendo algo mal. Por suerte llegué a una plaza y me fui a la primera banca que vi y que estaba disponible. El lugar era agradable y estaba bien equipado, con un sector botánico, juegos y espacio para deportes, incluso una gran fuente estilo oriental. Observé más esta última y vi que la utilizan también como fuente de deseos.

―¿Qué tengo que perder? ―me pregunté en voz baja y me fui hacia allá―. Tan sólo una moneda.

Mi deseo fue formulado de forma extraña: no quiero morir, pero tampoco ser inmortal; sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo, lo suficiente para ver la graduación de Nina y ver qué pasa cuando forme parte oficialmente del N Team. Pensé en todo eso y más con intensidad y arrojé la moneda, la cual fue a parar hacia el fondo. Sabía bien que no se cumpliría, así que ahora sí quise regresar al auto pero sentía que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y encontré una cara conocida: no estaba seguro pero ella era una compañera de la Academia de la chica Cortex; lo sabía porque a veces tenían que hacer trabajos en grupo.

Ella me saludó y me comentó que le resultó muy raro encontrarme en la ciudad. En el momento en que me preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, respondí sin rodeos que estaba enfermo y que fui a una inútil terapia. Por su parte, ella me dijo que estaba de paseo junto con sus padres y que casualmente venían para acá. Cuando la aristocrática familia japonesa estaba reunida, la chica llamada Miyako se encargó de las presentaciones. Seguimos conversando y, luego de decirles por qué la terapia fue una pérdida de tiempo y de revelarles lo que realmente quiero, ellos parecían tener una respuesta.

Ellos me comunicaron que tenían una especie de cura sólo para unos pocos y, que si realmente quería ir hasta el final, tendría que ir hasta su casa dentro de unos días. Eso me pareció algo sospechoso pero bien que podría cambiar de opinión cuando quisiera. Esos días pasaron lentamente en los que me encargué de algunos negocios con el acorazado pero, apareció de repente la idea de qué pasará con el buque y con los marineros si todo salía mal. En cuanto a mis camaradas, ellos se comunicaron con video llamadas pero ni les hablé sobre aquel trato misterioso. Finalmente llegó el día y fue algo extraño que me citaran al atardecer ya que había un largo viaje de por medio.

―Adelante ―me dijo la madre de la estudiante luego de tocar la gruesa puerta de una casona antigua pero bien mantenida, algo alejada del ruido y el gentío de la metrópoli.

Adentro, el lugar estaba apenas iluminado y se parecía a la casa de Tropy por las diferentes obras de arte. Ni bien di unos cinco pasos, todo se volvió oscuro y un horrible dolor de cabeza apareció de repente. El constante sonido de una máquina que conocía bien y la luz artificial que empezaba a molestarme me despertó y, luego de aclarar la vista, me di cuenta que estaba sobre una camilla de hospital. No sabía cómo fue que fui a parar ahí ni tampoco cómo me había hecho tantos cortes algo cicatrizados en los brazos ahora tan pálidos. Pese a que todo parecía estar mal, extrañamente el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Desconocía lo que me hizo esa loca familia que me había engañado con sus modales refinados, pero fue genial que no sentía ningún dolor. Dejé de sonreír cuando alguien entró a la habitación; era aquella compañera de Nina, que me llevó a pensar si ella sabía a quién tenía en realidad como amiga. Después de preguntarme si estaba bien, la nipona me fue explicando que fui parte de un antiguo ritual para obtener algunos de los privilegios que una clase de monstruo nocturno tenía sin la necesidad de una conversión total, como la que sufría la chica y su familia.

―Pero, ¿por qué a mí? ―le pregunté ya que ellos me hicieron un gran favor, aunque con algunos efectos secundarios.

―Porque eres amigo de Nina, creemos que sí merecías ayuda, y estabas desesperado, con lo que no hay mejor poder de quien no tiene nada que perder ―dijo ella, carente de emoción―. Y además, porque queremos algo más.

―¿Qué cosa? ―hablé oyéndome un poco asustado―. ¿Mi sangre no fue suficiente?

―No es nada grave, sólo algo de dinero ―respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que mis preocupaciones se fueran al tacho―. Pues, tratamos de no ser los monstruos que somos; eso llamaría la atención de la gente normal, y es por eso que mi familia consigue su _alimento_ intercambiándolo por dinero. Un trato justo, como lo hemos hecho contigo: no sentir dolor y no envejecer por tu sangre y fortuna. Sólo mantén el secreto.

―Por supuesto ―me apresuré a contestar, sabiendo ahora que metí en un gran lío.

Para alguien quien tiene que mantener a un barco de guerra de miles de millones, pagar aquella cuenta fue fácil. Sin embargo, la recuperación y la grisácea piel que tenía fue algo que asustó tanto a mis secuaces como mis colegas del N Team. Supongo que en parte debo agradecérselo a la gótica por andar con el chisme de que era millonario, pero no puedo hacerlo. Escapar del dolor que sentía desde que terminé con un misil en la cabeza y de por supuesto del tumor, hizo que me sintiera libre, quizá un poco loco.

La luz del sol me hacía sentir un poco mal, estoy mejor de noche. Como esas criaturas, cada tanto necesitaba algo de aquel líquido rojo y siempre me preguntaba cómo será el sabor de la que tenía esa Coco Bandicoot. Algún día lo averiguaré.


End file.
